Now You're My Whole Life
by MadissonRP
Summary: What happens when love finds Bella and Edward when they least expect it? Do they continue down the path that they are drawn to or do they run in the opposite direction? All human. Read, enjoy, review! :
1. Your Eyes

**Hey guys, this is my first Twilight fanfic and my first fanfic on this site. I hope you guys love it and let me know if you want to read more. Also, I am extremely open for constructive criticism to improve my story. Share all your thoughts and I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but I'm not sure how long it will take me. I have a lot of thoughts about how to do the next scene and I'm not sure which one I'm going to go with though. But hopefully by next week, chapter two will be up!**

**Madisson**

Chapter 1

Two Is Better Than One

BPOV

Why do I always do this? You would think I had learned my lesson by now. Learned that nights out on the town by myself were not a good idea. Originally, I was supposed to be with the girls but somehow they both managed to bail on me at the last minute. Something about their brother coming into town. But, me being me, I decided to go out and have fun anyway. Or at least try to. Way. To. Go. Bella.

Normally I would be having fun on the dance floor with Alice and Rosalie right now, all three of us keeping the men at arms length. Alice and Rosalie had a valid reason though. They were both tied down. That "head-over-heels-in-love" deal. Me? I didn't believe in that bullshit. I decided it was easier just to hate men. They never seem to work out for me. I realized after a quite a few dates that men are either way too into themselves or they are closet psychos that only seem to make an appearance after I agree to the date. Yay me, right?

So here I was on a Friday night, sitting alone at the bar. But don't worry, I have my apple martini in hand. Pathetic much?

It still amazed me how much had go on in my life in the short year and a half I've lived in Seattle. I had already managed to snag a great job and gained two great friends. I lived in a one bedroom apartment right around the corner from the elementary school I currently subbed at. If you asked Alice and Rose what they thought, they would be quick to say it was way to small and I needed to move. To me though, it was perfect. I also had a black lab named Kain. I always wanted a dog when I was younger. Every Christmas I would ask my parents for one but I never got it. So I decided when I moved out here that I would finally make my wish come true. I had been saving up for it since ninth grade. Took a while, but it was worth it. I loved my dog.

After a good twenty minutes thinking to myself, I was snapped out of my daze by a low, manly voice coming from right beside me. I guess I was too deep into thought to notice a body sit down right beside me.

"Now don't you look lonely. What's a pretty little thing like you doing all by herself?" I looked over my shoulder at the source of the voice. I could tell by the way we he slurring his words a bit that he was a little more than tipsy. He was a good looking man with blonde hair and a pretty lean body. And when I mean good looking, I mean good looking. Maybe I would have been interested if it wasn't for that fact that his eyes were staring at my chest. Gross. Why did all guys have to ruin it within the first thirty seconds?

"Really? Huh. I thought I looked annoyed." I quickly snapped back, making sure the big "eye roll" was extremely visible. I turned away from him without giving him a second glance as I took another sip from my drink.

"Oh, I see. You're a feisty one." I turned back around to face him, noticing the huge smirk on his face. Oh, I get it. He thought I was playing hard to get. Great. "My name is James."

"Congratulations."

"Oh come on, I just want to buy you a drink."

"I already have one, thanks," the look on his face was obvious. He wasn't going to give up. This was just my luck. I should have stayed home with a tub of strawberry ice cream in hand watching Friday Night Lights.

"And by the looks of it, you're almost done with it," he retorted back quickly. "It's only nine o'clock. You're gonna need another one." In what I can only imagine as an attempt to flirt, he flashed another smile at me that stretched from ear to ear. I might have been found it cute---if I was interested. But I wasn't. Too bad for him.

"Look, I'm not here to meet guys."

"Well I'll make worth it."

And before I knew what was coming out of my mouth, it was too late. "I have a boyfriend. And..and he doesn't like it when guys hit on me. Gets him real angry. So if I were you, I'd back off." I finished sort of matter-of-factly.

"Oh you do huh? And where would he be? Surely he wouldn't leave someone as pretty as you by hers-" Before I knew what was going on, a strong arm instantly wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to them. Instantly, I whipped my head around, confused at the sudden contact. Staring directly in my face was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was a bronze color and it shot out is all different directions. His eyes were a blueish-green color, standing out with the light blue button down shirt he was wearing. His face was perfectly shaped, his chin squaring off creating a strong jaw-line. He was the perfect height from me, about a half a foot taller than me. And God, did I say he was gorgeous yet?

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" he said, breaking his contact with me to stare directly into the face of James.

James continued to stand there with an amused look on his face. "And who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Boyfriend eh?" James replied back, looking at me once again. All I could do was stand there. I didn't know whether or not I should protest or go along with it. And most importantly, I didn't know what was going on. Oh who am I kidding, this man is saving me. The least I could do is play along.

"Yep," I continued, popping the p at the end.

"Fuck it. You're just a tease any-" And before he could finish the sentence, he was flying backwards onto the ground. It took me all of five seconds to realize that the mans arm was no longer around me due to the fact that his fist just made contact with James face. I looked down at the ground where James now lay noticing that blood was trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"I warned you to stay away." I couldn't help myself. It was almost too perfect. And with that, James got up and stalked away, not even taking a second glance back. My thoughts started to run wild. _What the fuck just happened?!_ Hearing a chuckle from behind me, I spun back around on my heals facing the man that caused the whole thing. "What the hell was that?!" I asked as pointed to the place that James once stood.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manors? I'm Edward." he simply stated, holding out the hand in front of me that wasn't used in the earlier incident.

Hesitantly, I took his hand returning the friendly gesture. "Bella."

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you," he smiled back showing his perfectly placed teeth. Was that smile to die for or what?

"Um..what was that about?" I asked quickly looking away from him. Damn, was I drooling?

"I'm sorry. I was just sitting a couple seats away and I heard him hassling you. I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, I swear. But I figured with a little help, he would leave you alone." he finished, throwing his hands up as if surrendering.

"Oh." that's all I could muster out. Was I okay with that? _Hell yes. Fuck. I mean no. I mean. Oh shit. Here we go._ "Thanks I guess. That was one hell of a left hook you got there."

He gave off a short laugh before replying, "Yeah well, I got brothers."

"Can I buy you a drink? It's the least I can do for you." I asked, turning to the bar to wave the bartender down.

"Oh no, no. I actually was about to head out. I have to get back to the family. I'm already running late." Oh, of course he would be married. That would be my luck. That is, lack there of. "But it was nice to meet you Bella."

"Yeah, you too. And thanks Edward, I owe you my life," we both laughed as he turned around and started for the doors. He gave one simple look back before he disappeared through the front. My eyes never moved from that direction for another minute or so before I snapped back into reality.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Now that's a piece of ass. I can't wait to tell Alice and Rosalie._

As I continued to go over in my mind what had just happened not ten minutes earlier, I slowly got up and made my way to the exit. Just before stepping through, I couldn't help but smile to myself. _Maybe a night on the town wasn't such a bad idea after all.\_

**Like I said, I**** hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews please. :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone!**

**Now I need your help. I want to know if you want the next chapter in Edwards point of view or in Bella's again. I don't mind doing either one because I have an idea what I'm going to do for both of them so let me know A.S.A.P so I can get working on it!**

**I know my story was once called "Two Is Better Than One" but I stumbled upon another story with the same title and I wanted to respect that author so I changed mine to "Now You're My Whole Life". I hope everyone that read my story really liked it so far. I know the first chapter was short and simple but I promise the second one will be longer.**

**Please get back to me so I can start my chapter and get it out.**

**Thank you guys!**

**And thank all of you that read my story so far. :)**

**Madisson**


	3. Temporary Insanity

**Here you go guys! No one reviewed to tell me what they wanted so I did it myself. Oh well. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! :)**

**Oh yeah, and I changed the titles of the chapters around because it fit better this way.**

**Madisson**

EPOV

As I walked up to my destination, I was soon regretting it. I had been trying to avoid this all night, looking for any excuse to escape the madness that was about to unfold as soon as the door opened. My family was waiting inside. I hadn't seen them in two years. And it's not like I don't want to see them. I would just rather my first day back be relaxed rather than out of control. And that's how it was going to be. I was supposed to be over around seven but me being me, I ended up going out for a couple drinks with some friends first. I needed to get a little loose and relaxed. Sure my family wasn't happy but they would get over it. The mere fact that they were going to see me was enough to make them forget it and be happy. It was now nine thirty and I was beginning to wonder if my delayed arrival was for the best after all. Now, they were probably even more anxious to see me which couldn't end very well.

Dragging my feet to the door that stood in front of me, I lightly knocked on it three times. I could instantly hear people moving inside, straight towards the door. As soon as it swung open, a body was flying at me in a bone crushing hug. I didn't even get a good look at them but already knew who it was. My little sister, Alice. Her and I were always really close as kids and the move affected her the worst. She always told me she would never forgive me if I ever left her and once she heard my planned leave to work on my music elsewhere, she didn't talk to me for two weeks straight. Finally, she had given up knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind. I guess she didn't want to lose me completely.

"Edward! Oh my, I missed you so much!" Her voice was muffled against my shoulder and I could hear the tears in her voice. I returned her hug though just as tightly, realizing I had missed my sister tremendously.

"I know sis, I missed you too." I said back softly, closing my eyes once I could feel the wetness building up. Finally, she pulled back and moved to the side, giving the rest of my family the space to get their hugs in too.

"Hey bro! It's good to have you back!", my older brother Emmett stepped forward, patting his hand roughly on my back. Obviously, he still hadn't learn how strong he really was. Now I could look forward to a bruise. Great.

I smiled back at him, also giving him a pat on the back. Not quite as hard as his though. The next person I saw made me smile even bigger though, as my eyes fixed on my mother, Esme. I quickly made my way to her, pulling her into a hug and spinning her in a circle. "Mom! Oh God, I missed you."

My mother was always more than I could ever ask for in a mom. Sure, I gave her hell growing up but she never gave up on me. I always admired her. And I missed her most of all.

"Aw, baby! I'm so glad you're here," she said in return as I placed her back on the ground. She couldn't try to hide the huge grin on her face even if she tried.

"It's good to have you back son.", the next voice I heard pulled me from my mother as I came face to face with my father, Carlisle. I felt his hand imitate what Emmett had done a minute ago on my back and I couldn't help but smile. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug feeling him return it. It was great to see my parents. They were both so great, Carlisle being the one that always backed me up. He was the reason I was pursuing my dreams. And I would forever be greatful to him.

"Thanks dad, it's good to be back."

"So, what's it gonna take to get a hug too Edward?" Looking straight behind Carlisle was my brother's girlfriend, Rosalie. Well actually, I think the correct term would be fiancé. She was looking as beautiful as ever and I suddenly realized I had missed her too.

Looking to her left, I found Jasper. He was my sister's boyfriend. And a really good man. I was happy that my brother and sister had both found someone that loved and respected them to the fullest. I was never good at that but I didn't really care. I was extremely happy and content with being single and living life to the fullest. Screw girls...right?

"Oh come here Rose," I simply stated back. We hugged for a couple seconds before letting go, swaying side to side. Her and Emmett had been together since high school and I saw her as my sister.

"Jazz, It's good to see you too." I said, looking over to him and smiling while I made my way to give him a quick hug. Our relationship was just like mine and Rose's. Him and my sister had been together since my senior year. Jasper was in the same grade as me and Alice was in a grade lower. But even before that, we were all friends. I was glad my sister ended up with him.

"You too buddy." he said through a smile.

"So, now that we have all the hellos out of the way, let's go inside and sit down. I got some food for you in the fridge honey. Let me go heat it up!" I walked through the door, looking at the familiar house I had once called home before I watching my mother turn around and stalk into the kitchen.

"Oh no, mom! For real. It's fine! You don't have to." I tried to call after her to get her to stop. I knew it was a lost cause, but I tried anyway.

"Nonsense!" And then her body had disappeared completely into the room I knew as the kitchen. I pulled myself over to the couch, sitting down beside Alice. Now this is where the awkward family time comes in. As I looked around at everybody, they were all just staring at me. Like, really weird. They all had the same expressions on their faces. It was that of complete curiosity. I knew the questions wouldn't be too far now. And just then, they all started to ask me something at the same time.

_Ahhh, here it goes._

BPOV

**Hit me with your best shot!**

_Ugghh, nooo. _

I rolled over on my side reaching my hand out to smack the dumb alarm clock that Alice had bought me last year for Christmas. I absolutely hated it but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings so I used it everyday. Everyfreakingday. So, if I was going to be tortured, so was it. With that, I slammed my hand down as hard as I could, shooting the alarm clock off my nightstand landing on the ground with a loud though. The music turned off.

_Mission accomplished, _I thought to myself. _That'll show it._

Rolling on my back, I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling. _Ughh, Monday. I hate Mondays._

Mondays were always the dreaded days. It was the day I had to go back into work. While I loved my job, I hate having to get up at six o'clock every morning to get ready. And not to mention, today I had to sub a twelfth grade English class. Mr. Birdy's class had a reputation of nothing short of outrageous and I was pretty sure they were going to try to take advantage of me. Or at least try to. At least I would have Alice. She worked at the high school with me as a substitute teacher as well. That's how me had met each other when I first moved here. She had only been there for a few months and quickly befriended me. Ever since then, we always promised to stick beside each other and help each other out in situations like this.

I hadn't talked to Rose or Alice all weekend. I figured they would be busy catching up with their family so I decided I could wait to call. Anyways, I would see Alice today and I would have the opportunity then to tell her about my uneventful weekend. The only thing remotely worth telling was my save and rescue mission that another man decided to take on but really, that was a lost cause.

Finally, I managed to pull myself out of my bed and headed for the shower. It took me only a quick ten minutes to wash completely before I was standing in front of my closet, wrapped in a towel, looking for something remotely "professional" to wear. I was always more a t-shirt and jeans girl. I mean come on, I'm twenty-two and my favorite shoes are my classic vans. Could you imagine the dilemma I had every morning before work just to find something suitable to wear? It always took forever. Hence the reason for waking up half an hour earlier than I really needed to.

Finally, after twenty minutes of sifting through all my clothes trying on everything imaginable, I had settled on a pair of black slacks with a deep red, long sleeved, v-neck sweater. I finished it off with black pumps that I knew would blister my feet by the end of the day.

_Note to self, Epsom Salt is your best friend._

Looking at the time, I realized I was going to be late. _Shit! _I quickly gathered the rest of my things and bee-lined it for the door.

It took me about ten minutes to get to school even though I lived right around the corner. Traffic sucks.

Walking into my class, I realized most of the kids were already sitting down at their desk. But, not all. Everyone was talking loudly and failed to notice me at the teachers desk.

"Alright class, settle down! Please be seated." Was I nervous or what. I waited until I saw almost everyone moving to get into a seat. "I'm Miss. Swan and I'm your substitute today. Mr. Birdy has left intructions-" I cut my sentence short once I noticed one student in particular. He was sitting on top of the air unit in the back of the class. "I'm sorry, but is there something wrong with your seat?"

"Nope, I just don't feel like sitting in it." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Obviously, he thought it was funny because he had a huge smirk on his face was he had finished his sentence.

"Well isn't that too bad? I said to take a seat and you can sit in one just like the rest of the class." I said, pointing at the only seat in the room that was empty.

"You're not sitting in one." He said almost instantly.

"What is your name?" Now I was just getting tired of it.

"Mike Newton." I knew of this kid. Alice had him in a couple of her classes before and she described him as a pompous ass. I was already starting to agree. "Would you like my number too? I wouldn't mind." Was he trying to sound seductive? Yep, definitely agreed. The rest of the class starting laughing along with him. What a great start to the class.

"How about this, you can either sit down in your seat or I could call the security in here and tell them you were sexually harassing your teacher. You pick." I thought that maybe he would have thought it over and listened but here's where the pompous ass comes in of course. He remained in his seat scanning my body up and down. I was thoroughly repulsed. "Fine, have it your way." Making good on my threat, I marched over to the phone that was hanging on the wall by the door. As I was making my way over I heard Mike say something about my ass. My only reaction was to shiver in disgust as I made my way to the phone a little faster. As soon I made contact with one of the security guards I told them exactly what had happened and they told me they would be there as soon as they could.

It only took them five minutes and three attempted pickup lines later for one to show up to escort Mike to the office. _What the hell was his problem?_

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. I guess the rest of the students didn't want to push my buttons so they cooperated better than I expected. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I waited for the last student to leave the room before I headed for the teacher lounge. I knew Alice would be in there and I needed some best friend time.

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw her sitting at one of the tables, her microwavable meal sitting in front of her, already heated up.

"Bella!" she couldn't hide her excitement any more than I could.

"Alice!" I sat down beside, placing my lunch in front of me. I opted for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and chocolate covered pretzels.

"I'm really sorry I had to bail on you the other night, my brother came in town and I hadn't seen-" she started, but I didn't let her finish before I held up my hands in an attempt to stop her worrying.

"It's fine, really. I totally understand." I looked down only briefly to take a bite of my sandwich before looking back up at her. "How did it go?"

"Oh Bella, it was so good to see him again. It had been far too long." I could tell by the look on her face that she had really enjoyed seeing her brother. _Must be some brother._ I was an only child so I didn't always quite understand the whole sibling thing.

"I'm glad you got to see him."

"Well, what did you end up doing?" She asked, taking a bite of her chicken and brocolli alfredo pasta.

"Well of course I had the _brilliant_ idea to still go out, on my own Friday night," I started off sarcastically. "Of course I had a lousy time. Some arrogant jerk wouldn't leave me alone. And I mean he was trying hard. But then some guy walked up and acted like my boyfriend so the asshole would leave me alone." I stopped for a minute, remembering the face that I was so drawn to only three nights ago. I mean he _was_ absolutely gorgeous.

"Damn, what a gentleman." Alice stared at me for a minute, being able to see right through me. "Did you get his number?!"

"No! He was just trying to be nice. Plus he mentioned afterwards that he had a family. I'm assuming he had a wife and kids waiting for him back home anyway. I was just glad that he got me away from that other guy before something happened. Did I mention he punched him?"

It was always funny to watch Alice's jaw drop. Then her brow scrunched together quickly before she asked, "Wait, who punched who?"

"My rescuer punched my stalker guy."

"What?! Why?!"

"He started calling me a tease or something like that." I said as I shrugged.

"Sounds like your rescuer was smitten with you Bella love."

"No way. I told you, he has a family. Plus, he was only helping because he thought I needed it. Just a kind man trying to help a woman out." There. That had to be it.

"Bella, men always go for the damsel in distress."

"That's nonsense Alice." I said, shrugging everything she said. I quickly started grabbing my things to throw away. "Anyways, I probably should start heading back to class. And you owe me a night out." I demanded, winking at her as I rose from the table.

"Oh, Bella! Before I forget. We're having a family dinner at my place tonight. Won't you come? I would love for you to meet my brother finally." I could tell she could see the hesitation in face as I fumbled around in my head whether I should go or not. She seemed to tell exactly what I was hesitant about because her nest words made my decision. "I promise, I'm not trying to hook you guys up. I just want you to meet my brother. He's the only one you haven't met. Please? With cherries on top?" Great, she was giving me the puppy dog look that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine! As long as you promise you aren't trying to hook me up." I couldn't help what give off a slight laugh as thoughts from my previous blind dates that Alice had coordinated flooded through my mind. She really was lousy at it.

"I promise! Scouts honor."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then." I turned back around walking through the door.

"Six o'clock!" was the last thing I heard before I started to retreat back to my classroom. Let's just hope today goes by quickly.


	4. Here We Go Again

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. It wrote it all tonight for you. Please, send me a review on what you think so far. I'm in the tird chapter, have 28 visitors, 42 hits, and NO reviews. I really want to know what you guys are thinking and what you want from me to make this story as goos as possible for you guys.**

**If anyone can tell where my Chapter Titles are from, let me know in your review and the first person to get it right will get a sneak peak into the next chapter!**

**Madisson**

_BPOV_

_Ahhh, home sweet home._

I never thought I would be so happy to walk through my front door. Work was finally over and boy was I glad. After my lunch with Alice, I had had two more classes. I thought everything would go smoothly since my second class was good. That definitely wasn't the case. In both my last two classes, I had wannabe Mike Newton's. Maybe they heard about it during lunch and decided to test the waters? Needless to say, they got the same treatment. A trip to the principles office. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to any of the boys but honestly, I didn't give a shit. I was just glad they were out of my class.

I shut my door roughly, flipping both locks in place. I lived in a pretty sketchy apartment complex to say the least. Since my year here there have been eleven different break ins in the nearby apartments. Eleven. Yeah, fuck that. I wasn't looking to be the twelfth. I lifted my feet lazily, pulling off my heels one at a time. Man, did that feel good. I stole a glance at my feet, noticing the blistered that were formed, before drifting off to my kitchen. Walking over to the dishwasher, I opened the cabinet above it retrieving a glass and pouring water into it from the sink. Taking a sip, I looked over to the stove to check the time. It was five o'clock and I now had an hour to get to Alice's house.

_Fuck, what am I going to wear?_

I hate having only a short amount of time to get ready. I can never find anything in my closet that's suitable for certain occasions. I'm assuming it's due to the lack of clothes I had to choose from. Even though Alice liked to dress me up and make me look pretty, I never let her buy half the clothes she wanted to. I'm not the type of person to take money from others. It make me feel high-maintenance.

After putting my cup into the top shelf of the dishwasher, I walked back to my room. I was instantly aware of how bad my feet were hurting from the pressure of my body's movements. This is exactly why I don't wear heels often.

When I neared my bed I noticed something was sitting on it that wasn't before. Confused, I made my way to the foot of my bed and looked down at the clothes laid flat out on my burgundy comforter. It was a pair of dark blue, straight-legged jeans with a few "factory made" holes in them and a white strapless top. Next to them was a black, long-sleeved cardigan. These were not my clothes. _The fuck?_

I looked back at the jeans and noticed a note was laying on top of them. I picked it up and began reading.

_I got these for you tonight on my way home. Please don't be too mad at me. Wear it tonight. Remember, six o'clock._

_Oh, and where the heels you had on today with it._

_Alice_

I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. Alice _was_ trying to set me up. This was apparent now. I had met her family dozens of times before and she never thought this much into my appearance unless it was us girls going clubbing. The only one I hadn't met was her brother. For God sakes, I don't even know his name. I'm pretty sure she's probably said it before but hell, I couldn't remember it. I'd never even seen a picture. That's what made things worse. I didn't even know if he was remotely attractive. Of course, looking at her family, he couldn't be but so bad. I hadn't met one person yet in that family that wasn't absolutely gorgeous.

I decided to go along with it for now. I didn't have time to look for another outfit anyway and I needed to hurry. Alice would be pretty ticked off if I didn't arrive on time. And if you were technically "on time" it was late to her. You had to be a least five minutes early.

After throwing on the clothes Alice picked out for me, I quickly ran to my bathroom mirror, taking in my appearance. My hair didn't look much different than it did this morning before I left. It was hanging in loose curls around my face, bouncing if I moved my head. My makeup was barely noticeable now and I decided to retouch it a little bit. I rolled the massacre on my lashes and skimmed my lips with a little bit of light pink gloss. _There, Alice should be happy with that_. Satisfied with my look, I turned the light off and walked back towards my closest. I bent down and grabbed my ballet flats. Shit, my feet hurt way too much to put those heels back on. Alice would just have to deal. I threw them on quickly as I headed out of my apartment, making sure I locked the door behind me.

* * *

EPOV

I wonder how long it's going to take my sister to realize that I don't want to be set up with her friends. Things still haven't changed since I last saw her. She was still up to her old tricks. That was one of the things that I was glad to leave behind when I moved. I hated her always trying to set me up. She did it all throughout high school right till the day before I left. She insisted that I went out with one of her friends the night before my leave. I mean, sure, she was a good fuck but nothing more. I think Alice was hoping to change my mind in some way, hoping that her friend was the girl of my dreams. To be honest, I don't even remember her name. I was never the type of guy to settle down with a girl. I liked having my freedom. Hell, I'm only twenty-three. I have time for my own family later. I'm too busy with my music to do much else.

Ever since I was a kid, I was always deep into music. By the time I was five, I was taking piano lessons which I quickly picked up on. When I turned eight, I talked my parents into letting me take guitar lessons which really payed off. They ended up getting me a vocal coach when I was ten and I found my passion. I loved being able to throw myself into my music. That was my way of expressing my feelings. It was the way I handled things. When I was twenty-one, I decided to move to L.A. to start my music career. Fortunately, it payed off and I was currently working on a record. I was picked up by a label only after a year of trying. I was now a year in and having the time of my life. It was everything I dreamed up. Why mix that all up with a relationship? _Psshh._

But now I was on my way to my sister's house for a family dinner. She told me her best friend was going to be there. I had strict orders to dress nice and be on my best behavior. But I knew the secret message behind it. What she really meant was "this girls a catch, you'll love her". Even after I told her time and time again that I wasn't interested in anything past a good time, she wouldn't settle for it. I felt like her charity case and I didn't like it.

When I pulled up to her house, I didn't notice any unfamiliar cars so I figured her friend wasn't there yet. What a relief. I turned the engine off and strode off towards her front door. It was actually kind of warm out tonight which made me smile. I hated cold weather.

Before I even reached the the bottom steps, the door flung open to have me meet my sister. The smile was oddly huge on her face and my stomach dropped a little bit. My suspicions were confirmed with that one look.

"Alice, Stop." I said firmly. "Whatever you have planned, stop it now." I continued as I finished the rest of the walk to the door.

"What are you talking about Edward. I'm not planning anything." she stated as me engulfed me in a big hug.

I pulled back and raised an eyebrow, looking straight at her face fore a moment before I answered back. "Sure you don't. Alice, I know what you're up to. It's not going to work. I'm happy with being single. Single, Alice. Single. That's how I want it to stay." I started to walked into her house once she stepped aside. Walking in farther I was barely able to hear what she said back, surely she was trying to say it under her breath but failed.

"Not for long."

I groaned in return. _This is going to be a long night._

I decided to stop the conversation for the time being, knowing that I wasn't going to win. Her friend was probably almost here and I didn't have the heart to tell Alice to make her turn around. I might be a happy man being single but I still wasn't an ass to women.

I ventured into the living room where the rest of my family was sitting comfortably watching the T.V. I stared at them for a couple of minutes, none of their eyes catching my gaze. I cleared my throat and still didn't catch any of their attention.

"Well?" I said, finally getting them to look at me.

Rosalie was the first one to speak. "What?" she asked, obviously trying to hide a smile.

"Oh don't give me that! You guys were all in on it!"

"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about honey." my mother's sweet voice rang through the room next. I turned to look at her quickly knowing she was trying her hardest not to give anything up.

"You guys! I said not to do this!"

"Do what?" Jasper asked, turning his eyes back to the T.V.

_I'm going to kill my fucking family._

Before I could say another word to them, I heard the front door open again. _Great, let the awkwardness begin._

I stood in place, not daring to turn around. I could faintly hear their conversation in the front room.

"Bella, where are your heals? I thought I told you to wear them!" _Bella? I knew that name from somewhere._

"Alice, I know what you're up to and it's not going to work." I heard as feet came drifting towards the room we were all waiting in.

"Hush, you're being ridiculous."

Before I could think anymore, I heard Alice clear her throat and I turned around instinctively. As soon as my eyes met with hers, Bella's, I saw the shock in her face. The same look I could feel on my face.

"Ed-Edward?" Bella stammered out.

"Bella" I said back, not being able to help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Um, do you guys know each other?" Alice asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. I could hear my family shifting behind me, intrigued by what was going on in front of them.

Bella and I continued to stare at each other, each giving each other the body check. I did have to admit. She looked damn good. Her jeans hugged her curves just right and her hair flowed around in face in the most perfect, soft curls. The color complemented her pale skin. I could smell her light, floral perfume even though she stood a couple feet from me. It smelled incredible. Our eyes met back up as we stared at each other more a minute longer. I didn't realize how beautiful she really was until now. The only other time I had seen her was the other night at the bar under dim lights. Even though I thought she was a pretty woman that night, it didn't compare to how breathtaking she was right now. In this moment. Remembering Friday night, I flexed my hand out, feeling the slight pain I still felt from the punch. It was worth it.

We stood in silence until I decided to break it.

"Uh, yeah. We met Friday night, before I came over." my eyes never left Bella's.

"Yeah Alice...remember what I told you today at lunch..." Bella finally looked away from me turning her attention to Alice. I could see Alice confused for a moment before something clicked in her little head.

"Oh, OH!" _What the hell did that mean?_

"Well it looks like the awkward part is over then little bro!" Emmett chimed in almost immediately, his face wide with a grin.

"Emment, what..." but I didn't finish. Instead, I turned back to Bella, our eyes meeting one more time.

"Well, Bella. Looks like we meet again. I had no idea you knew my family" I finished off with a small laugh.

"Yes, what a surprise it is." Alice added, turning away to walk towards the kitchen. "Well, dinner is ready guys so go sit down while I bring it out. Your names are on your plates!"

Bella turned to me instantly, obviously a little confused. "Names?"

"Oh come one, you know what it's for. What do you want to bet our names are either right beside each other or right in front of each other." I said as I started to walk to Alice's dining room.

"I put money on in front." she said as she followed behind me.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe the guy from the bar was Alice's brother. This is not real.

But damn does he look good. He was walking in front of me to the dining room. I'm not going to lie. I stole some glances at his ass. Shoot me. Edward was wearing a medium shade of blue jeans that fit him just right. He had on a gray, thermal, long-sleeved shirt that hung just right against his muscles, giving me a great peak at what was underneath. And how about that. He had on gray classic vans. My favorite. His hair was tousled a little bit, sending stranding going in different directions. In the light I could see that it was a bronze color. _How sexy_.

I broke away from my thoughts when I saw Esme coming towards me in the corner of my eye.

"Bella! Oh, it's so good to see you. We've missed you." she said as he gave me a tight hug. Hugging her back, I realized how much I had missed them all too.

I pulled back just in time to see Rosalie staring at me, a slight grin on her face.

"Hey, bitch." she whispered as she came closer to me. "Missed you. But I see you had some fun this weekend." she accused, her eyes darting directly to Edward who was now taking his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, whore." I shot back, giving her a smile after a second to let her know I was only kidding. Well, about the whore part at least. I really missed my best friend. I felt like I hadn't seen her in weeks though it was only half a week. She was the one I always confided in whenever I had problems. She was the one I knew I could trust with my deepest secrets. I hugged her for a quick moment before we pulled away and started walking towards the dining room. I looked for my name and groaned. I was correct. Right. In. Front. Of. Edward. This was going to be awkward.

There was light conversation already as I took my seat, placing my name tag off to the side and my napkin in my lap. I didn't dare look up. I was way too embarrassed. So what did I do? I bit my nails. That was attractive.

I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny Bella?" I looked up to find Alice beside me, placing the plate of meatloaf down in the center of the table. I looked around and noticed the mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, and rolls were already set on the table in front of us. Without thinking, my eyes darted in front of me. To my surprise, they met Edwards until quickly turned away, bringing his attention elsewhere.

I turned my gaze back to Alice, "It's nothing."

"Hmm, I'm sure." I couldn't blame Alice though. She knew me almost more than I knew myself. This is one of those times where that sucked.

"So Edward, how is the music coming?" Carlisle asked, obviously trying to make comversation and break the tension. Music? What kind of music?

"It's going really good actually. I've finished recording. So now all we have to wait on is the finishing touches." I looked at him stunned for a minute. _He has an album? Well you might as well call the time doc, I must be in heaven._

"I'm so happy for you honey, we always knew you would be big." Esme was beaming.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of music?" I felt like a dumbass for asking. Would that hurt his feelings? The fact that I didn't know he was a musician?

"I sing, play guitar, and piano. The album's a mixture of a lot a different things." His smile was adorable. Crooked. It made me heart skip a beat. _Noo, heart. Stop betraying me. He's just Alice's brother._

"So I'm guessing you're some big-shot celebrity?" I asked, feeling the red rush to my cheeks.

"He wishes!" Emmett was laughing now, earning a stern look from Esme and Carlisle. To my surprise, Edward was laughing a long with him before he answered.

"Not exactly. I mean, I sometimes get stopped for an autograph or two but this is my first album. I can still go outside without worrying whether or not the paparazzi will be hunting me down." He smile at me once again. _Damn it._

"So how long are you here for Edward?" Alice asked, trying to still sound innocent.

"Actually, I have good news for you guys. I have an extended leave while they finish up my album. I have an extra month added to my vacation."

"Oh that's awesome honey!" Esme couldn't hide her excitement even if she tried. That made me happy. Over the past year, Esme had become more of a mother to me than my own mom was. When I turned thirteen, my mom's drinking started getting worse. Or maybe it just started to become noticeable to me. I wasn't sure which one it was. But our relationship fell completely apart. My parents had been divorced ever since I was a baby so I was lucky enough to not remember the together to want them together. I was happy with them being separated. It was normal to me. I lived my mom most of my childhood, spending holidays and the summer at my dad's house in Forks, Washington. He was a great dad. Even though my mother had custody of me, it seemed like it was my father that got me through everything. He was there for everything. My first injury, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, even my first period. Man was that an event in itself. When I turned fifteen, I couldn't handle my mom's drinking anymore. She started becoming violent when she was drunk. So I moved in with my dad full time. It didn't seem like my mom cared much. She would call every now and then, not more than five times a year. And that was if I was lucky. I stopped caring after a while. Bringing it up only gave me "Bella, I've tried calling you for the past week. I left you three voice mails and you never call me back." She never called. I never had voice mails. Now it has been three years since I've spoken to my mother. Esme was there for me and understood. I guess she felt some sort of duty to fill that void. And honestly, I didn't care. I liked it. She was more of a mother this past year than my mom had been the past twenty-two years.

"So that's two months you're going to be here now?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't fail to notice how sly it was.

"You are correct." he replied quietly, his face pointing down to his plate. I looked back over to Alice, then Rosalie, then Emmett, until I reached everyone's face. They all bore the same grin. _Greeeattt, _I thought, mentally slamming my hand to my face.

The rest of the dinner continued off into a flow of light conversations but I couldn't help but notice the amount of times Edward caught me looking at him for far too long. Sometimes I would just forget to look away after he said something, dazzled by his beautiful, perfect face. This was, without a doubt, the most embarrassing moment in my life.

Alice was going to pay for this one.

**Madisson**


	5. Who Am I Fooling

**Here's the fourth chapter! It's just a filler right now because I couldn't decide how to set it up. I would have continued on to more but I have to go to work and I wanted to give you guys at least something. This chapter gives a little more insight into the characters. So it's short, like I said, it's just a filler for now.**

**BPOV**

I can't even begin to describe to you the amount of embarrassment I was in Monday night. Alice, of course, lied and had in fact set me up on a blind date. With her brother! Her incredibly sexy, hot, godlike...brother- shit. What am I thinking?

It is now Thursday and I haven't been able to get the image of Edward out of my head. The night had went well, nothing major happened. Not even a hug goodbye. I got a nod. A nod! Obviously, I didn't make a good impression. And this time, I actually tried. Now if that's not the definition of pathetic, I don't know what is.

Now here I am, sitting at my desk while my students were at lunch, daydreaming about Edward. Edward touching me. Edward whispering in my ear. Edward moaning. Me moaning. Edward kissing me. Edward slowly sliding my panti-

"Good Afternoon my love!" Alice. I instantly groaned when I heard her voice. Not only did she catch me in the middle of daydreaming about her brother, but I was still mad at her.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Oh come on, don't be a sour puss." I looked over to her right when she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Alice, you know what you did wasn't right. You promised me it was just dinner."

"And who says it wasn't?" Oh the nerve.

"Come on. Don't play dumb with me. We all know what you were up to." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest.

"Okay, fine. I was. But I promise that's the last! I really thought you guys were going to hit it off. I didn't expect Edward to act like such a jerk." Her voice came out a little angry which surprised me a little.

"Ehh, it's fine Alice. Just don't EVER do it again. I can find dates on my own." I said firmly.

The next sound that came from Alice's mouth made me growl at her. Like seriously growl. Was she honestly laughing right now? What, did she not believe me?

"I'm sorry!" She started covering over her mishap quickly. "It's just, Bella. When was the last time you got a date that wasn't from me?"

"Maybe that's because I'm too busy wasting my time on your freak shows that I haven't had the time or energy to find my own!" We both knew that was not the case though. The real reason was ever since my ex and I broke up, I shied about from anything that could be a good thing for me. I didn't trust myself to make the right judgment when it came to men anymore. That was probably why I had agreed at first to Alice's constant daters but clearly, she wasn't any better than I was.

"Spare me the bullshit." Alice always saw right through me. "You need to get over Jake and move on. He's not worth your time and if you ask me, he never deserved you." Jacob Black. What was there to say about him. He was my high school sweetheart. Everything I ever wanted in a man. We dated from my Junior year until I was twenty. He was the one for me. I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. That is until I came home one day early and caught him in a pretty compromising position with Jessica Stanley. The one girl I hate more than anything. At least I had a good reason to right hook the bitch. I ended up moving out to Seattle because I couldn't handle all the memories Fork gave me of us and the time we spent together. That, plus it seemed like everywhere I went, I ran into Jessica and Jake. Yeah, you guessed it right. They stayed together. Whooptyfuckingdoo. Now I was in Seattle trying to create a new life for myself. Everything was working according to plan. I had better friends than I had even in Forks and my job was something I was happy with. Even with that, it turns out I can't really run from my problems. I still thought about Jake all the time and if I was being honest with myself, I wasn't over him yet.

"Alice, it's not that easy. We were together for a very long time-"

"And now you're twenty-two years old Bella! It was two years ago. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

I really hated it when she told me how I was screwing up with my own life. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I got papers to grade." I sat straight up and pulled myself to the desk. I grabbed a couple papers not really comprehending what they were and focused my attention on the black font that was printed on the sheet. I noticed that Alice hadn't moved yet and I stole a glance at her. It looked like she was going to say something but suddenly the bell rang, indicating that the students had to go back to class.

"This isn't over. I'll see you later." And with that, she walked out of my classroom towards her own. I let out a huge sigh, leaning back in my seat, and placed my hands behind my head. I felt tears start to form in my eyes and I willed them not to make an appearance. I hadn't cried over Jake in months and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now in the middle of my ninth graders room for all of them to see. No. Not today. Not ever.

* * *

**EPOV**

Thursday. It is Thursday and my thoughts haven't shifted in the least bit.

Bella.

Bella was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I was highly intimidated by her mere presence at diner Monday night. I couldn't help but stare at her and felt like a middle school teenager whenever she would catch me. I would quickly advert my eyes to something else and pretend like I was deep into whatever conversation was going on at the time.

Alice.

I'm still pissed about the stunt she pulled. Even though the woman was gorgeous beyond belief didn't mean I wanted to be set up! I was still very happy with living a single life. I liked my freedom. I liked not having to answer to anyone.

Before I could stop it, my thoughts flew back to the the night at the bar. Remembering how that guy was treating her pissed me off. No woman should ever be treated like that.

My hands on her hip grabbing tightly. Her arm around my back. Her breast moving up and down rapidly with her heavy breathing.

_Shit._ I needed to stop thinking of it. My pants were now starting to feel tight around the crotch. I will admit, I wouldn't mind hooking up with her.

Sitting up from the stool in my parents kitchen, I made my way over to the piano. I sat down on the bench and gently danced my fingers over the keys. Now this is what I need. Me and my piano. The one thing that will never fail me.

After sitting for five minutes, my fingers started playing a song that I myself never heard. This hardly ever happened to me. Only when something really inspired me. The melody was soft and sweet, sort of like a lullaby. That's weird. I sat there for the next hour playing the lullaby over and over again, making sure it was perfect.

"New song?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to find my mother walking down the stairs towards me, still in her robe and pajamas.

"Uh, yeah. It sort of just came to me out of no where." She would know exactly what that meant.

"Ahh, and where's the inspiration from this time?" She asked placing a kiss on my forehead and ram her fingers through my hair once as if to direct a strand that wasn't in the right place.

"I honestly have no clue."

"Well isn't that strange. Hmm." She turned around and headed into the kitchen. "Do you want waffles and bacon?"

"Sounds great mom." Seriously, my mom was the world's best cook. Nothing could compare to her food. I guess that's where I got my gifts in the kitchen from. I could make a mean pot roast.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Kain?! Kain, come here buddy!" Boy did I miss my dog. Not long after I called his name, I heard the soft pounding of his paws running down the hard wood floor that was the hallway. Of course he was in my room, on my bed. That's where he always was when I wasn't home. I knelt down on the ground waiting for his arrival. As soon as he saw me, he sprinted into my arms and licked my face generously.

"Hi baby, I missed you." His licks only continued. "Oh come on, Kain. That's gross. Stop it." I continued to rub his fur when I heard my cell ring. Taking one hand and pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the screen.

_Call From: Rosalie _

A smile spread on my face and I pressed the little green button quickly. "Hello gorgeous." I said instantly.

"Bella." I could hear the smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Spending time with my favorite man." I said, continuing to rub Kain's belly.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked quickly, obviously thinking I wasn't talking about a human.

"Why Kain of course."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointed in her voice. "You're pathetic. You know, it's not healthy for a grown woman to be in a relationship with a canine."

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. She was a trip. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if you want to meet up tomorrow night for drinks at Twisters. I haven't been out in ages and I still have to make up for last Friday." she asked, already knowing my answer. She knew I didn't have a life.

"Of course Rose, that sounds great."

"Good. I'll be at your house tomorrow at eight. We'll catch a cab from there because you and I are getting wasted. No excuses. Love you bitch." And before I could say anything back, she hung up.

"Aunt Rose is a piece of work." I said to Kain, bringing my full attention back to him once again.

**Please review!**

**Madisson :)**


	6. Skin

**Here you go. I think you guys are REALLY going to like this chapter! It's got a lot of Edward and Bella. And some fun flirting between them. :)**

"You can't possibly expect me to wear this!" They had to be fucking joking.

Rosalie and Alice arrived at my house at exactly eight as promised. It didn't surprise me that Alice was with Rosalie and I didn't mind. Nights out were always funner with all three of us girls. What did surprise me though was the thin black fabric and burgundy pumps that Alice was holding. I looked at their clothes and noticed they were wearing identical outfits so that could only mean one thing. The dress and shows were for me. I had argued about it for a good five minutes, putting up the biggest fight I could. Something along the lines of "I don't need the whole town getting court side seats of my vagina". But, knowing my best friends, they didn't back off. I had to wear it and they would take no for an answer. Reluctantly, I snatched the dress and heels from her and went to my room to put it on.

So here I was, standing in the mirror looking absolutely stupid. The dress was so tight I could barely breathe. It hugged all my curves, and even though it enhanced parts I didn't know existed on me, it also showed more parts than I was comfortable with. The dress was black, strapless, and very short. The bottom of it came just below my ass, surely I wouldn't be able to bend over tonight and sitting down was going to be a problem. There was one thing about it I loved though, the length of the dress and the height of the shoes made my legs look incredibly long and better than they ever have before. I wouldn't admit that to them though.

"Of course we do. You look hot. And that's the goal." Alice said, walking over to me and messing with my hair. "Now sit down so I can fix your hair."

I did as she asked, my face turned in a frown. "Goal? What do you mean goal?"

Rosalie pipped in then. "You haven't gotten laid in how long Bella? Tonight, we are changing that."

"Ew, no! I am NOT having sex with a stranger, that's gross!"

"Oh lighten up, that's what protection is for. Besides, that's what the alcohol is for." Rosalie said with a wink. I was really going to kill them now.

"Alright, all done!" Alice said, removing her hands from my hair instantly and turning me back around to face the mirror. My hair flowed down my back in soft waves. Alice always new how to tame my hair better than I could. "Now, let me just put a little bit of make up on your eyes and we can leave." It took her all of two minutes to finish up the rest of me.

"Alright girls, let's get the show on the road. Taxi is downstairs waiting." Rosalie started for the door throwing on her coat. Alice followed suit and taking one more look in the mirror and letting out a loud groan, I walked out of my bedroom and to the door, grabbing my black trench coat and throwing it on quickly to cover my body. I can't even tell you how thankful I that the bottom of the coat went at least to my mid-thigh.

We hopped in a cab and made our way to Twisters. It was a little bit chilly tonight and there was a drizzle of rain. That should make a fun ride home.

When the taxi finally stopped at the bar, we made our way to the line noticing it was growing quickly. Rosalie kept checking her phone every five minutes until I heard the "beep" and she turned her back to us, typing something, and putting it back away.

_Well that's weird_. I was going to question her until I noticed we were next in line and the bouncer was making his way towards us.

"I.D.'s ladies?" he asked firmly.

"Wow, do we really still look that young? I'll take that as a complement." Alice said as we all showed him our cards. He smiled back and moved the red rope letting us into the entrance.

It was really crowded and the music was way too loud, only playing hip hop. Rosalie and Alice immediately drug me over to the bar, forcing their way through bodies.

"What do you ladies want to start off with?" Alice asked.

"I'm thinking tequila shots all around." Rosalie stated. I don't think she realized, but I noticed her glancing at the door three times now.

"Tequila? Come one guys, you know what that does to me." I whined.

"Exactly my point." Rosalie laughed. "I told you we were getting fucked up tonight."

The bartender made his was to us then and before I had the chance to protest, Alice ordered the shots and turned to me with a smirk on her face. He quickly made them and sat a glass in front of each of us.

"So remind me why tequila again?" I asked as I turned to glare at Rosalie and started to lift the shot off the bar.

Two things happened in that moment. Her face snapped to her left towards the exit and a huge smile spread across her face. Then she turned back to me in an instant and replied, "Because you're gonna need it." Then she wink and jerked her head back towards the left again as if telling me to take a look for myself.

With the glass still raised half way to my mouth, I turned my head and almost dropped it from my hand at the sight I saw. There he was. Edward fucking Cullen. Looking like the God he was. Walking towards us with Emmett and Jasper on either side of him. They were all laughing at something that I was unaware of and I could faintly hear Alice squeal next to me. All my senses were cut off except for my sight, which was too busy taking in the perfect sculpture that was Edward. He had on black pants that fit him better than I could have ever imagined, they clung loosely to his body, just tight enough to show off his leg muscles. Through his belt lopes was a simple black belt. His shirt was plain white that fit tight to his chest. To finish the outfit, his shoes were black and white Adidas. And God, his hair. His hair was perfectly out of place, sitting in all sorts of directions, the lighting doing wonderful things to his bronze color. Suddenly, I felt a rush of warmth flow through my body directly to my southern region.

I heard a soft chuckle that snapped me out of my daze. Letting my eyes refocus again, I realized it was

from Edward himself. _Fuck, he just caught me staring. How fucking embarrassing! _I felt my cheeks turn red, giving my embarrassment away. _My body is betraying me. Can I get a new one?_

"Hello again Bella." he simply said once his face relaxed. Wait, did he just say Bella? He remembered my name? Well alright then.

I turned my attention to Rosalie and Alice, whom were now wrapped in their own boyfriends, and shot them the bitchiest glares that I could letting them know I would have a talk with them later.

I turned to the bar and realized I was still holding the tequila in my hand so I brought it to my lips and roughly shot it down. It burned my throat.

I turned back to face Edward, my face blushing once again. "Hi."

_Really Bella, that's the best you could do? Hi?_ I mentally kicked myself and smiled at him.

"So, would you guys like some drinks?" Alice said, taking in the awkwardness. They all agreed and Rosalie once again opted for another round of tequila. This time, I didn't argue. She was right. I did need it now. As soon as we had our drinks, we all headed for a table off towards the side we we could all talk to each other easier. Once I stood from the bar I became suddenly aware of the little bit of clothes I had on and regretted agreeing to. I pulled awkwardly on my dress making sure my ass wasn't hanging out. I turned to look at the rest of the group but my eyes only met with Edward. He was giving me the "up and down" look taking in my features. It would have been embarrassing if he didn't let a grin escape on his lips for a minute before his face went straight again.

_Note to self: flaunt your shit tonight._

We got to the only empty table left and I sat down next to Alice. Edward sat down next to me and it sent a shiver through my body. Being this close to him was not a good idea. For any reason.

One hour, five shots, and two beers later we were all pretty lit up. Throughout the whole time Edward and I had been flirting with each other, probably due to the alcohol and Rosalie and Alice actually got me up dancing to How Low by Ludacris. The boys stayed behind but we danced close to them, making sure they could see our every move. I can't tell you why I was okay with that but I was. Drunk and making a fool of myself. What other way is there to go?

Rosalie was in the middle, Alice behind her and me in front. We were grinding on each other in the sexiest ways possible going as low as we could. Rosalie's hands were on my hips and mine were on her legs. We stole glances at the boys to check their reactions and all three of them had their mouths hanging wide open, not looking away from us.

"_How low can you go,_

_how low can you go._

_How low can you go,_

_how low can you go._

_I go low, lower than you know."_

All at the same time, we swiveled our bodies together, going as low as we could. Seductively, we swung our hips back and forth making our way back up, still pressed against each other and looking right at the guys. When he song was done, we separated and made our way back to the table, me not without difficulty. I sat down and took another sip from my beer. I felt Edward's body shift next to me and his lips came down to my ear.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy that was." My face grew red and I once again fought against the urge to jump his bones right then as I felt my own arousal growing.

"Let's play a game!" Alice chirped up, bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands.

"What kind of game?" Emmett asked once him and Rose broke their faces away from each other.

"The question game." She replied, looking at all of us. "Here's how you play it. You ask someone a question and no matter what, they have to answer. If they don't want to answer, they have to take a shot."

"I'm down." Rosalie said with a smirk, her eyes directly looking at me.

"Me too." Edward said, taking another sip of his beer.

"Alright, I'll start." Emmett offered. "Jasper, what's your favorite attribute of Alice?"

"Her ass." Jasper replied without skipping a beat.

"Oh come one, that's my sister." Edward groaned.

"So what, we're grown adults now. Besides, I like it when he talks dirty." Alice said with a wink. Edward groaned again and covered his ears.

Jasper took his turn to direct his question at Rosalie, "So Rose, did you and Emmett really go back to our old high school and fuck on Mrs. Connoway's desk?"

This got the full attention of everyone as we waited for her answer. She didn't even hesitate. Her face broke out in a grin. "That definitely made the top ten list. She was suck a bitch senior year. She deserved it."

It took us ten seconds of dead on stares as we all broke out into laughter. I hadn't gone to school with them but I could only imagine Emmett and Rose actually doing it.

"So Bella, what would you do if you could do anything to Edward?" she asked once the laughter had calmed down.

"Oh, I'd fuck the shit out of him." And right then, I realize through the alcohol that I had no filter from my brain to my mouth. I slapped my hand over my mouth hard and looked directly at Edward. He looked almost as surprised as me before he had that crooked smile dance across his face that made my knees practically melt.

"I mean-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that-" I was frantically trying to cover my tracks, my hands fisting my hair on my head. He cut me off by reaching to my arms and pulled them down.

"Don't worry about it." He was still grinning with his crooked smile. "For the record, I'd fuck the shit out of you too." And with that he leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his beer again. Fuck, why did he have to be so sexy. If I wasn't so embarrassed right now, I'd say something back but my ability to talk was shot so I just stared with my mouth open until I heard the next song come on. Shawty Swing My Way came on.

"Oh, I used to love this song! Let's go dance!" Alice squealed and hopped off her seat dragging Jasper with her. Rosalie and Emmett didn't take much longer to follow.

Edward and I sat just staring at each other before I finally decided to stop being a pussy. I got up and leaned over in his ear, "If you thought me dancing with the girls was sexy earlier, just wait until I get my hands on you." I don't know what took over me because I dipped my head down further and brought his ear in between my teeth, pulling lightly. His body tensed and his hands touched lightly over my thighs. A soft moan escaped his lips and a smile formed on my lips as I stood back up and heading to the dance floor leaving him behind me. In no time, I felt the presence of him behind me as we got closer to where the rest of the gang was.

As soon as I got to where I wanted to be, I swiftly turned around and walked the short distance that was left between Edward and I. His eyes were dark with lust and he was looking me up and down again. I purposely swung my hips from side to side as I got in front of him, placing my hands on his chest and running them up and down. His breathe caught in his throat and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Now, I want you to listen to me carefully." I said seductively, tracing my fingers down his abs. "I want you to touch me wherever you can while we are dancing, okay?"

He let out a groan nodded his head as we began to dance to the beat.

**Review this and tell me if you guys want the next chapter to be Edwards point of view of their time at the bar or if you want it to be a continuation of what's going on now.**

**Thanks!**

**Madisson :)  
**


End file.
